


Fluttering, Falling, Gone

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of King Arthur and His Omega [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Canon Universe, Courtship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Merlin, Prince Merlin, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mystery, why Arthur would always look a Merlin with <em>those</em> eyes, even as of this moment, he was wearing a simple blue tunic and black tights, no jewels, he'd done nothing with his hair, but still, he got <em>those</em> eyes. He would always wonder how he deserved such a man. Such a perfect man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluttering, Falling, Gone

Merthur Alpha/Beta/Omega Omega!Merlin Alpha!Arthur.

I don't know if you we're expecting smut, but I just feel like writing fluffy king!Arthur courting prince!Merlin.（≧∇≦）

::

"King Arthur," Balinor's voice booms throughout the Main Hall, "I am proud to introduce my youngest son, the Omega male accounted for in the kingdom of Ealdor, Merlin." The moment that the lithe boy appears from behind Balinor's back, Arthur could have guessed that he was an Omega without being told, it was in the way he kept his head slightly bowed, reluctantly maintaining eye contact, how he played with the bottom of his royal blue tunic, as a flushed pink spread throughout his face.

"My Lord," he bows his head as Arthur grabs his extended hand, placing a kiss lightly on the soft skin "t'will be my pleasure to spend this evening with you." Merlin smiles and Arthur does so back, as though he hadn't notice the way he'd had to force the corners of his lips to raise in a manner that only could be called polite.

"I will be sure to make it worth your while." Merlin nodded, but while his words said 'I'm sure,' his eyes said 'don't count on it.' And for the first time, since his quest for the perfect bride had begun, he'd felt a spark of interest. This one was different; he was a challenge. And anyone who

knew Arthur knew how much he loved a good challenge.

::

"So, Merlin of Ealdor, where do I even begin." Arthur put on his most charming grin, helping Merlin dismount.

"With he food, sire," he says, holding up the basket he'd kept behind his cape "most definitely the food." Merlin's mouth waters at the thought of being able to finally eat. He'd woken up late and had to miss breakfast because he was proposed with the dilemma to either a) be late to meet the king of Camelot and disgrace his family along with his whole kingdom or b) miss out on a good meal and escape the inevitable shame another day. He chose b.

"Alright, this place is good as any, I suppose." Arthur was hoping to find a more romantic spot to woo Merlin, but he'd honestly seemed more interested in what Arthur threw together in his kitchen.

After he'd set up all the food Merlin. Wasted no time sitting and chowing down on almost everything, table manners a distant memory. Half way through his second loaf of bread he slowed down, a dark red slowly crawling up his neck. He put the bread down and cleared his throat. With his eyes on the hands in his lap, he speaks "I'm terribly sorry sire, ohgod father would be so ashamed to have seen me in such a state," tears accumulated at the bottom of his eyes as his bottom lip quivered, he turns quickly, grabbing Arthur's hand.

"I swear on my name, sire, I'm not usually so... so-" Arthur was smiling, he was getting so worked up over nothing and he had to admit it was adorable.

"Arthur." He said in the midst of Merlin wiping his tears away.

"W-what?"

"Please, Merlin, call me Arthur."

"Wha- okay.."

::

"Stop fidgeting you look fine." Gwen said while she was fixing his hair from behind, staring at him in the mirror. Today was an important day, they came all the way from Ealdor to Camelot just to celebrate the Arthur officially courting Merlin. (If you asked Merlin it was a pretty stupid idea, these people were always looking for reasons to celebrate.) But Arthur wanted everyone to that from this day until their wedding night Merlin is inevitably his under any given circumstance and Merlin honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

Except for the feast.

He's always last to make his entrance, and when he finally does, all eyes are on him and almost total silence. It makes his skin itch, how he can practically feel everyone's eyes on him as he walks all the the way to his father's left hand side and sits in the smallest thrown. It makes him want hide his face and cry, no matter how many times his dad tries to convince him that everyone is merely entranced with his beauty.

"But what if I don't, w-what if I trip walking down the row at the ritual, or fall on my face walking down the stairs-" he's talking so fast Gwen is starting to wonder if he notices that his face is bright red or that he's barely taking a breath.

"Merlin," she breathes.

"Or someone poisons my food! Oh god, I can't-"

"Merlin!" She grabs him by the tender tissue of the back of his neck, and all at once everything stops, the noise, the movement, the anxiety. All too be replaced with big eyed, sweaty palm-ed fear. "Merlin, I want you to sit on the bed for me, can you do that?" She whispers, she hate using his weak spot against, but as his best friend she knew she had to something major before he made himself pass out.

He sits, he breathes "okay, thank you Gwen, I think I'm ready."

::

He surprised his heart didn't jump out of his chest as he walked the row from the door to Arthur's thrown. The only thing that got him all the way was honestly his smile, it took him to a happy place where people didn't judge, everyone was as good of a man as Arthur and made him smile involuntary.

It was a mystery, why Arthur would always look a Merlin with those eyes, even as of this moment, he was wearing a simple blue tunic and black tights, no jewels, he'd done nothing with his hair, but still, he got those eyes. He would always wonder how he deserved such a man. Such a perfect man.

By the time he reached the thrown, he had tears in his eyes as Arthur reached for his hands, as gently intertwined their fingers he smiled softly. "Merlin, stop it, we're not even getting married, save the tears for an even better day." Merlin swears to this day that Arthur could read him like a open book, and the fact that he doesn't even have to worry about him makes him feel so warm in side, so happy.

"Arthur," he pulls his hands out of Arthur's grip and lunges for him, burying his face into Arthur's neck. He knows that Merlin loves him, and he also know that Merlin isn't particularly fond of public speaking so he's not sure which of these drew this reaction out of him, so he just decided to end this whole ceremony quickly. He clears his throat. Merlin still tucked into his side, he begins.

"Alright," he says to the lords, the noblemen and women, the knights and the man servants and the maids, "if any of you have had at least the slightest sense over the last few months you would have noticed my change... my change of heart, and even if you haven't, I often catch myself calming myself in certain situations where I would have usually punched, or speaking where I would yell. And there is no doubt in my mind that it all has to do with nothing but Merlin," he pulls Merlin away from him by his shoulders to talk to him. "Merlin, you are my sun, my moon, my stars, and the sky itself, I don't know how I managed life before you," Merlin chuckled, "no, seriously," and now he's laughing too, "I try to think of how I did it, but I can't, and I never want to know how it feels again," he feels like he's rambling, but he keeps going because Merlin seems to enjoy it. 

He goes on and on, a list at least 3 feet long of things he love about Merlin, down to the littlest detail, and finally takes a breath and realizes he probably should wrap this up before the people get restless, "and most of all Merlin, I promise to protect you with all the strength in my being, to keep you out of harm's way until the last breath is drawn from my body." As Arthur was finishing up his speech Merlin was occupied wiping his eyes, once he was done he looked into Arthur's.

"Arthur I-" the words were caught in his throat and he felt like he was going to faint. That is, until Arthur started rubbing his hand up and down Merlin's arms, it grounded him and made his heart beat fast and his cheeks flush a soft pink, "I- just- I just really love you, okay? I'm sorry, but I never been very good with words, or speaking to people outside of just being polite. But after I met you, those words seem to come easiest now, so... I love you, I love you, I love you," he looked at Arthur, crossed his arms, as a way of saying he was finished, and as soon as Arthur was about to open his smirk of a mouth to end the ceremony- "Oh! And I promise to always stand by you... Okay, now I'm done."

"Okay, he turns to the his guests, "you are all dismissed, don't forget to attend the feast later today." And one the last person was out the door, Arthur curled his arm around the small of Merlin's back and pulled him up against his chest, "god, I love you." was all but a whisper and nearly missed Merlin's ears as he pressed their lips together and that fluttering feeling in their stomach made a reappearance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a sequel... Thoughts?
> 
> -Elliah


End file.
